Captives
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where Goku and Pan are not related. The two saiyans find themselves taken by a cruel government after they crash land as babies on Earth. What does this dark future hold for them. This will be a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is another romance story I came up with. It is a Goku and Pan romance but this time it is set in an alternate universe where they are not related. A very dark story but I hope everyone will enjoy it! As always review and comment!

**Planet Vegeta:**

He had been gifted and cursed with the ability to see the future. He knew this moment would come, the moment that would decide the fate of his race, his son, and himself. The galactic tyrant Frieza scoffed at Bardock's attempt to stop the monster from destroying his race. Bardock was no match for the massive attack and as he took his last breath he saw the future and it concerned him.

He could see his son locked away in a dark and silent room like he was some kind of animal. The look in his son's eyes were emptiness. It was a state most unbefitting of a saiyan warrior and as a father it broke Bardock's heart to see it.

"Kakarot…sorry…" He whispered sadly as he closed his eyes in death.

With a bright display in the vastness of space Planet Vegeta along with most of the proud saiyan race disappeared from the universe. Two of the few survivors were mere babies flying through space, a male and a female, Kakarot and Naka. Their destination was the same blue planet, Earth.

**Planet Earth:**

After a week of traveling through space the small space pods landed on the peaceful planet Earth. The small alien baby boy began to cry as the light of the sun creaked into his space pod as the door slowly opened. The powerful cries could be heard for miles.

The cry of the infant spooked the forest creatures that surrounded him. Luckily for the child a kind elderly man heard the baby's pleas. The peaceful hermit slowly approached the strange alien craft. He peaked down at the small child and a warm smiled appeared on his face.

Kakarot hushed his crying and smiled back at the gentle man. He reached his little arms up to him wanting to be picked up. The elder man made his way into the crater, picked up the child, and carried him gently back out of the crater. Kakarot was so happy to have someone hold him, he felt safe, and protected again.

"Hey there little guy! My name is Gohan!" The old man said in excitement.

Goku's tail wiggled in happiness and Gohan laughed, "Well would you look at that, you have a tail! You're an odd little guy aren't you? Well that's okay I'm a bit odd myself."

Goku giggled and had a huge grin on his face. Gohan examined the baby closely and said, "Let's see now…I guess you can come live with me. How about I call you Goku?"

Kakarot smiled at the mention of his new name showing his approval for it. Gohan and Goku locked eyes and for a moment the world seemed to be filled with nothing but joy. Then it all shattered.

Goku heard a loud bang and sickening crack like something ripping through muscle and bone at an incredible speed. Gohan's eyes closed in pain as the kind old man began to collapse. He landed on his back and Goku fell on his chest. Goku looked at the corpse of the man who had made him laugh and made him feel safe even for a moment. The little saiyan began to cry and pounded on the man's chest hoping he would respond.

He had little time to grieve as he felt a cold hand snatch him up. Next thing he knew he was being held tightly by a man in some kind of special military armor. Many other soldiers surrounded him. Goku knew these people were the ones who had just killed his new friend.

"I can't believe it! An alien baby! This is the greatest discovery ever! He'll make a fine specimen! Alright men clean up here!" The soldier who held Goku ordered.

"What about the old man, sir!" Asked a lower ranked soldier

"If he's still alive then he has seen too much. Dispose of him. We can't have any witnesses" He responded.

One of the soldiers nodded and point his gun at Gohan's head. Goku reached his hand out and made a whimpering sound like he was begging the soldier to stop but then bang, blood splattered all over the ground, and Goku's cries filled the air with sounds of sadness and loss.

In the cold northern regions of the planet the second space pod had landed. The tiny baby girl cried but her voice was almost blocked out by the harsh northern winds. Luckily for her a kind single mother and her two young children, a brother and sister, heard the pleas of the saiyan infant and rushed to her aid.

The mother gently picked the baby up and wrapped her warmly in a thick cloth.

"Mamma, are we going to keep her?" Asked the curious little boy.

The woman nodded and smiled, "Of course we are. She's an orphan. Everyone needs a family, even this little angel."

The little girl smiled, "I'm going to have a new sister!"

The mother couldn't help but laugh at the excitement of her children over the prospect of a new sibling.

"I think I'll name her…Pan!" The woman decided.

As the small family turned to head home they were faced with a group of soldiers. Soldiers from the same army that kidnapped Goku. Without warning the soldiers shot the mother and her two children leaving only Pan alive. Just as they did to Goku they kidnapped the baby girl. Pan was horrified at the sight of her deceased new family. She cried loudly as the soldiers disappeared with her on a military plane.

Two saiyans were about to face a nightmare that would last for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Now that the first chapter is out of the way I can really get into this story! First chapters and last chapters are always the hardest lol. Anyways enjoy everyone and don't forget to review and comment!

"My name is Goku. I'm seven years old and I've spent my whole life trapped inside this underground facility. I don't know where I came from or who my parents were. All I know is that I'm not from this world."

"I was told that they found me in a space pod in the jungle. They took me and brought me to this place. I know that story is not the whole truth. I remember an old man with a gentle smile and the sound of gunshots and then the old man wasn't moving anymore and I was crying. The only thing that I kept that day was the name that gentle man gave me."

"From that day forward I became the property of the Gergan government. A cruel dictatorship that performs cruel experiments. Their efforts all in the hope of taking over the world. Finding an alien like me to test on was like finding the holy grail for these monsters."

"I can't recall much else from when I was baby except for one other person. A scientist who worked for the government. She wasn't like the others. She was kind and in a way motherly to me. When no one was around she would comfort me. Her name is Bulma and she's the closest thing I have to a friend. She's been the only good thing in my life."

"When I got older they began to perform tiring experiments on me from morning till night and the food I got tasted awful. Then again why treat me like a person when they see me only as property, right?"

"Well that's a quick summary of my life story. Basically I'm just government property. It's six in the morning which means another day of this crap is about to begin."

The all too familiar creak of an opened steel door greeted Goku as it did every morning. In walked two Gergan soldiers who looked ready for a fight if Goku resisted. After seven years of the same routine Goku had learned not to resist his superiors though. The many scars on his back created by the ripping of a whip reminded him of the hard lesson he had come to accept, that he was the equvelient of a lab rat and he had no right to protest against his masters.

"Breakfast time, brat!" A soldier snarled.

The soldiers placed a tray of disgusting food on his bed and ordered him to start eating. Without saying a word Goku consumed his food but had to fight to keep himself from throwing up this sorry excuse for a meal.

"Excuse me boys. Goku is under my care so I'll take it from here." Goku heard a familiar female voice order.

The soldiers didn't argue with the blue haired beauty. They had to show respect toward her because the boss secretly fancied her. That's right the general of the army had a crush on Bulma for years, which is why when she came to him asking to be Goku's caretaker the general so easily agreed. Whatever the general thought mattered little to Bulma, all that mattered was ensuring Goku was taken care of. She had grown fond of the child and saw him as kid brother in some strange way. Though she would never let it be known for fear of her life she wish she could take Goku away and leave this awful country.

Now alone and in private Bulma rushed over to the small child and hugged him, "Are you okay, Goku?" She asked.

Goku shook his head, "Of course not. Does anything about my life seem okay to you?"

Bulma looked down, "I'm sorry."

Goku jerked his head up and hugged her back like a child would hug his mother, "No, I'm sorry. I never meant to get mad at you. You're my only friend. But I would like to ask you something."

"Anything." She said sweetly.

"Do you have any real food?" Goku said with a slight smirk.

Bulma smirked back in response and pulled out from her purse a plastic bag with a ham sandwich and a bag of chips.

Goku took the food out and began to devour it like the starving boy he was. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked shoving his small meal down his throat. Once Goku was finished he grabbed the water bottle brought with the nasty breakfast the guards tried to serve him, the water was the only thing on that tray that was good.

"Thank you, Bulma." Goku told her sincerely.

Bulma smiled and kissed the top of his head, "No problem, Goku. Listen I probably should report to the general now but if I can I'll try to speak to you later, okay?"

Goku nodded, "Okay."

As soon as Bulma had stepped out of his room, the two guards from before stepped back into his room and picked him up out of the bed and began to lead him down a brightly lit white hallway. By this point in his life Goku knew what to do. He knew he was being led to the physical examination room where he would be checked by a doctor and then he would be sent into the lab for whatever crazy experiment they had set up for him today.

For most of the trip down the hall Goku kept his head lowered and his mouth shut. The one time he actually lifted his head up he caught a slight glimpse of something he never thought he would see. Through a window he saw a girl around his age with black hair and a monkey tail much like his own. She was being put through a scan machine so they could take X-rays of her.

Out of curiosity Goku ran from the guards and planted his face against the window to get a better look.

"She's just like me! She's an alien like me! But the whole time I've been here I've never seen her before! Who is she!" Goku wasn't sure what to make of all this.

These people had kept this girl a secret from him his whole life. Disgusted by their lies he turned to face the guards and was about to ask what was going on but before he could he saw a beating club, felt a hard pain in his head, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've been so late with these chapters. I've not had much time to write with all the Christmas stuff that has been going on. Luckily I should have plenty of free time for a good while so these story should start to see updates often now. Review and comment please and of course enjoy!

"What happened?" Goku asked exhaustingly as he began to awake.

He felt a pounding pain in his head, a massive bruise on his face was the cause. His eyes opened and the bright light startled him a little. Goku felt his hands and ankles bound and he was trapped on cold metal bed. A figure stepped in front of the light. Goku's vision adjusted and he recognized the man.

"Doctor…then that means I'm in the lab." Goku guessed.

"Correct, Test Subject 4271." The doctor answered.

"Stop calling me by my number. I have a name and its Goku." He told the doctor.

"Nonsense, experiments do not have names because only people have names. Now enough of this unhelpful jibber jabber. We have many test to perform today." The doctor explained with a slight tone of excitement.

Goku smirked, "Oh I'm just jumping for joy." He said sarcastically.

The doctor grabbed a bottle of water and sprayed Goku in the face, "Silence! Experiments like you should know better than to act like little smart asses with their superiors."

Goku gritted his teeth, "You can't spray me like I'm some kind of dog! I am not an animal!" Goku said in anger.

The doctor retaliated and slapped Goku with a metal belt like weapon. The doctor looked at Goku's tail and grinned, "Last time I checked only animals have tails that, you filthy beast."

Goku swallowed his anger and gave into the doctor's will knowing that resisting was useless, "Forgive me, doctor."

The doctor seemed pleased at the change in Goku's attitude, "Now that is more like it. I suppose I can let this little incident drop but you better perform all your test without anymore disturbances."

Goku laid there looking down at the floor when suddenly he remembered what had happened earlier. He was on his way to the lab when he caught sight of that girl, the one with the tail like his own. Then he remembered a pounding pain and then it all went black. The guards must have knocked him out and brought him to the lab.

Goku had to get some answers about that girl. Perhaps the doctor would have some insight on who she is and why he had not been informed of her before now. He decided to go through with the tests for today without argument and hoped the doctor would be in a better mood by the end of the tests. He would ask him then about the girl.

As planned Goku put up with the tiring and sometimes embarrassing lab test just like a little rat, exactly as the doctors expected him to do. Once his final test was finished he found himself on the ground breathing heavy from just finishing a test that forced him to be pulled by a machine that almost caused him to snap but kept him just at the breaking point to prolong the pain.

"Satisfactory I suppose, then again I guess we can't expect excellence from a seven year old brat." The doctor insulted as he wrote down the final results on his clipboard.

Goku watched as the doctor was about to leave the room and call in the guards to escort Goku. The small saiyan quickly stood up and asked, "Doctor, may I please ask you a question?"

The doctor turned his attention back to Goku, "Oh fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. What is it you want to know?"

"Is there anyone else here at this place like me?" Goku asked.

The doctor sighed, "Don't you already know the answer to that? You saw the girl didn't you, Test Subject 4272? That's why those muscle head guards knocked you unconscious, isn't it?"

"Then allow me one more question doctor. Why was I never informed about this girl?" He gulped nervously.

"That should be obvious. You are an experiment and as such we are not entitled to tell you anything. Property like you doesn't have a right to know anything. It was never in our interest to tell you about the girl just yet." The doctor made clear with the disgust for Goku in his voice.

"Just yet? What do you mean? The Gergan army had it planned for the girl and I to meet one day?" Goku asked in surprise.

"That is not for you to know. Whatever plans the army has for you and the girl is none of your business and I have neither the authority nor do I desire to tell you the truth until the time comes for you to know the truth. Until then I would suggest that you forget the girl and do not seek her out unless you want some more of those harsh punishments you have received in the past" The doctor said mockingly as he pointed at the scars on Goku's back.

With that the doctor took his leave and ordered the guards to come and escort Goku back to his room. As Goku was brought into his room he caught a glimpse of Bulma entering the secure prison area that was designed especially to house him. Bulma hurried over to Goku and asked the guards to let her take it from here. She walked with Goku into his room and sat on the bed where she caught a good look at the bruise that covered Goku's face.

"Goku, what happened!" She asked concerned.

Goku sighed and looked down nervously, "Well….Bulma I need to ask you a question."

"Sure Goku, anything." Bulma told him curiously.

Goku gulped, "Bulma I saw someone today and when I tried to examine her the guards did this to me. The girl I saw today was around my age and….she had a tail just like me."

Bulma's eyes widened, "What!"

"Judging by your reaction its probably pointless to ask this now but did you know about this girl that is like me?" He asked anyways.

Bulma shook her head, "No of course not. I was under the assumption you were the only one of your kind here. Goku, if I had known about her at all I would have mentioned something that important to you."

Goku nodded, "I see. Then can you do me a favor. I know I'm asking a lot of you but as long as I'm being monitored I can't get close to this girl. I want you to try and find out as much about her as you can, meet her if you can even."

Bulma began to run her hand through his spiky hair, "I'll do what I can, Goku. The Gergan government is strict even on citizens and government workers like me. But I'm sure with my standing with the general I should be able to find out something for you. Do you know what her number was?"

Goku nodded, "The doctor said it was 4272."

Bulma looked even more surprised, "Goku, your number is 4271. If the girl's number is 4272 then she is only one number higher than you."

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" He asked curiously.

"Goku experiments are given numbers based on when they arrived here at the underground research facility. That means that this girl arrived here right after you did as a baby." Bulma answered.

Goku's eyes widened, "What! So that means that she and I crashed on this planet as babies at the same time?"

Bulma nodded, "That's exactly what it means."

Goku looked down and gritted his teeth in anger, "All this time I thought I was the only one of my kind on this planet. I'm so sick of their lies. The doctor hinted that the army had always planned for that girl and I to meet one day…but for what purpose?"

Bulma was thinking about that very same thing herself but it seemed no answers were going to come tonight, "Goku, listen its getting late. I'm going to have to leave soon. Tomorrow I promise I will speak to the general about all of this. In the meantime you enjoy this." Bulma pulled a bag from her coat with a cheeseburger and fries inside.

"Thank you, Bulma." Goku said gratefully.

Bulma smiled and kissed the top of Goku's head causing the boy to blush. They said their goodbyes and Bulma left for the night. Upon returning home she made herself a bath and relaxed in the soothing warm water. She pondered over what she had learned today.

"A girl like Goku. I can't believe they kept her hidden for so long. Now that Goku has discovered her I can only imagine what he must be feeling. To know that you're not alone, that there is someone like you out there but you can't reach them yet. It must be torture….poor Goku." Bulma sighed.

In a dark cold room in a different sector of the underground base the girl sat on her bed and hugged her knees tightly with her tail wrapped around them as well, unable to speak what she felt but her tears said it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Enjoy the story and review and comment!

"Good morning citizens of Gergan! To celebrate the two year anniversary of the Gergan militaries victory over the renegade Red Ribbon Army, Emperor Akrof Gergan will speak at the opening ceremony of the memorial commemorating his great victory! According to statements released from the government Emperor Akrof Gergan has a surprise planned for his citizens! I'm sure we all look forward to that! As soon as the ceremony begins we will bring it to you live!" Reported the lady on the news.

Bulma flipped off her TV and sighed, "What a load of crap. This whole celebration is just an excuse for the Emperor to inflate his ego some more."

Bulma took a sip of her orange juice and looked at the clock, "I should hurry to work. I'm sure the general will be attending the ceremony and I need to speak to him about that girl Goku spoke of. If I catch him while he's in a hurry then he may grant me permission to see her just so he can hurry to the ceremony."

With that Bulma finished her juice and headed out the door and off to work. The traffic was crazy as people had taken off from work to witness the ceremony in person. At first Bulma was aggravated at the hectic traffic but soon she realized this may be the opportunity she was looking for.

"Since a lot of people are heading to see the ceremony then the underground facility should be mostly empty. I may be able to sneak Goku over to see that girl but I have to be careful." Bulma said as she finally was able to break free of the traffic and take her exit that led to the secret military base.

Bulma made her way through the security and into the very secure entrance that led down to the vast underground portion of the facility. The base was located in the mountains, soldiers scouted the area surrounding the base for miles, even the road that led to the base was cleverly closed off and made to look as though construction work was always going on. The underground part was where prisoners used exclusively for the cruel and inhuman experiments performed by the government were held. The whole underground was filled with an atmosphere of pain, hopelessness and an air of death. Bulma had been forced to watch some awful things take place here. Things so bad she would rather not mention them.

If it wasn't for Goku Bulma would have attempted to run away years ago. But ever since she first saw Goku when he was brought into the facility, she looked into the eyes of that precious baby and saw how much he wished someone would just hold him instead of treating him like some animal, it was like Goku was reaching out to her and so she volunteered from that point forward to be Goku's personal overseer. She and the small alien child had grown close over the past seven years. It was she who taught Goku how to talk and things that parents normally taught their children.

Bulma's thoughts paused as she found herself at the check in door and showed the guards all of her information. She was granted access into the facility and quickly made her way to her office. She dialed the general's number to make a video call. Instead of the general appearing on screen it was his secretary.

"Excuse me ma'am but is general Krawford there?" Bulma asked nicely.

"Who wants to know?" The secretary replied boringly.

Bulma answered back angrily, "Bulma! That's who!"

The secretary recognized the name and realized it was the woman who the general had a fascination with, "Oh Mrs. Bulma! General Krawford told me to answer your calls. Um Mr. Krawford has already departed for the ceremony I'm afraid."

Bulma sighed, "Thank you anyways." and ended the call.

Bulma sat in her office and pondered what to do next, "Goku…"

She recalled the first time Goku was ever seriously punished by the military. He was only three years old and still naïve to the situation he was in. He was going to have some test run on him by the medical team. They left him alone for only a moment but when they returned they found him playing with their equipment. What happened next would stay engraved in Bulma's memory. The doctors were so angry that they ordered the guards to bound Goku and pour scolding hot water over his stomach.

Bulma had arrived to return Goku to his room when she saw the horrible scene. She pleaded for them to stop but the torture just continued. She watched as they poured 20 buckets of hot water over his tummy and then finally told him never to play with the medical equipment again. Goku's replied was muffled by his tears but he swore he would never do it again and begged them to stop hurting him. Bulma collapsed in tears as she watched his three year old body jerk and thrash about in pain.

Even now as Bulma recalled that vivid image in her mind she could not hold back tears, "He's suffered so much in his short life….he's only seven years old and already he has known more pain than most people will ever know in their life. Well if meeting that girl will make him happy then there is no way I'm going to deny him of it."

She stood up and made her way downstairs to the prison chambers and to the special chamber reserved for Goku. She entered his room and found him still asleep. Normally he would have been forced to get up but since the ceremony was today she figured no one was bothering with any test today. This was the perfect opportunity for Goku and that girl to meet.

She kneeled next to him and saw he wasn't asleep but was softly crying, "Goku…baby, what's wrong? Did they hurt you?"

Goku shook his head, "No…I learned to handle physical pain…but last night I saw them executing people…" Goku stood up and walked over to a wall, "They were children! Kids even younger than I am….orphans that the government didn't want to provide for anymore…they were crying and then I saw the triggers pulled and the crying stopped and they just threw the bodies away like garbage…" Goku cried harder.

Bulma recalled how many times she had to watch similar acts of cruelty carried out by the military. The army slaughters countless innocent people and tortures them and performs experiments on them like rats, yet many citizens still cheer praises for their government. It made her angry to know she was a part of this government, but she wouldn't be if she didn't have to be. She often wondered and believed that most of the soldiers actually wanted to rebel but couldn't out of fear for the fate of their own families. She prayed the soldiers do not take pride in their work.

She put her arms around Goku and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to see that….I've had to witness it my whole life…"

Goku fell to his knees, "Is this how life is supposed to be, Bulma? Are we born into this world just so we can suffer and then die?"

Bulma held his small body close, "No its not. There was a time before I was born…my parents said the world was a much happier place. Sure it had its problems but nothing like it is now. They said the land was beautiful and cities weren't militarized, instead they were full of people and fun and there was freedom instead of fear. Now the land is ravaged and scar by years of world war but I want to see the world restored to it's beauty and the people free again and that is why I'm not giving up."

Goku turned around and made a small smile, "You know what….I'd like to see that kind of beautiful world too…"

Bulma hugged him and said, "Goku…I promise things will not always be like this. One day I'll take you away from all of this and we'll never look back."

Goku nodded, "And we'll take that girl away from this place too, right?"

Bulma nodded, "Speaking of which the government is holding a ceremony today in dedication of their victory over the Red Ribbon Army two years ago. This facility is almost completely empty. If you want to meet that girl then now is our chance."

Goku couldn't help but feel happy for the first time in awhile, "Really! Let's hurry then! I have to meet her!"

"Okay wait right here for a moment." Bulma said as she ran outside the room and then returned a moment later with metal wheeled cart, "Jump in here okay?"

Goku did as he was told. He hide under inside the cart and wondered what this girl he was about to meet was going to be like. The cart stopped moving and Bulma opened it up. Goku jumped out and looked at the door that held the girl who was just like him, a person from another planet with a monkey tail just like the one he has. He looked at the number on the door to ensure it was her room and sure enough it was.

"Well Goku, you ready?" Bulma asked knowing this was going to be a big moment for him.

Goku nodded, "Yeah…I need this…"

Bulma pulled out her key card and slide the card thus unlocking the door. Goku slowly turned the handle and opened the door. The light from the hallway pierced the darkness of the room. He stepped inside and saw her. A beautiful seven year old girl, with hair as black as his own and monkey tailed that along with her arms was curled around her knees. Her headed tilted up and she and Goku's eyes made contact. She turned her attention to his tail and her eyes widened.

"Hi…" Goku said softly as this moment slowly sunk in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I know the story has been kind of slow but now that Goku and Pan are about to meet for the first time I think it will begin to progress faster. Also college has kept me busy, to be honest I'd much rather be home writing stories than at college lol. I was planning to have this out last week and this week we lost a dear family pet to cancer. Well finally the two saiyans meet so how will they react to each other? You have to read to find out of course so enjoy it everyone! Please review and comment.

Goku slowly turned the door handle and opened it. Inside the room was the figure of a small girl that was Goku's age. She sat on the bed and held her knees close to her chest. When she saw a figure standing at the door she shivered with fear.

Goku stepped into the room allowing her to see him in full detail. He didn't approach her any further when he saw she was afraid. She examined the boy in front of her and paid close attention to his tail.

Goku smiled softly and said gently, "Hi…"

She gripped her sheets tightly, her eyes gleamed like she was begging him not to hurt her. Goku felt sorry for her. He could only imagine what the military had done to her to make her so fearful of everyone. To show her he meant no harm he sat down on the floor so she could feel more control over the situation.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you." He promised.

She only looked at him nervously curious. Goku looked confused, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but can you understand me?"

She nodded, "Y…Yes." She barely managed to say.

Goku smiled, "See, you and I are alike. I have a tail just like you." Goku grabbed his tail and wagged it a little.

She focused again on his tail, "Y…you're like m..m..me?"

Goku nodded again, "Yep…you and I come from the same place…we're from the same race of people."

Sadness appeared on the little boy's face, "I know how you feel….I've been trapped in this place for a long time…I though I was the only one like me until I saw you the other day in the x-ray room…I'm not going to hurt you…I want to help you and be your friend."

She stared carefully into his eyes and saw he was speaking the truth, "M…my name is Pan."

He smiled, "That is a very pretty name. My name is Goku."

"Goku?" She repeated.

Goku nodded, "Is it okay if I sit next to you? I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like those soldiers. They've hurt me too, Pan."

Pan looked interested, "They hurt you too?"

Goku nodded, "Yes…for years I've been tortured by them. I'll show you."

Goku lifted his shirt up and showed her the scars that covered his body but especially the deep scars carved into his back.

Pan gasped, "They did all that to you?"

Goku nodded sadly, "Yes. See Pan, you and I aren't that different. I have no intention of harming you…I've been harmed enough in my life that I would never hurt innocent people like you. The only people that I'm going to hurt is the Gergan military."

Goku slowly walked over to her bed and sat next to the nervous girl, "Pan…Have they ever told you where you came from?"

Pan shook her head, "No…all I remember is being in a cold place and this nice lady and her kids finding me and I remember she gave me my name then there was gunfire and blood and that's all I remember. Next thing I knew I was in this place."

Goku held her hand gently causing her to flinch slightly, "Pan, you shouldn't have the truth hidden from you any longer. I'm going to tell you everything I know about us. You and I come from another world, we were in space pods and were just babies. A kind old man found me and named me, then those soldiers came and killed him and I was brought here. You were brought here at the same time I was. We came from space at the same time, Pan."

Pan looked stunned but it did make sense. That explained why they have been experimenting on her and why they are so interested in her. Why she and Goku had tails. She and this boy Goku are aliens.

Pan gripped his hand and looked down, "Goku…I believe you."

Goku was thankful she was able to find it in herself to trust in someone.

Pan felt a few tears escape her eyes, "It feels so good to have a friend…I've been alone for so long. They did terrible things to me…"

"Like what, Pan?" Goku asked in concern.

"They…" Pan started to answer but before she could Bulma stepped into the room and interrupted.

"Goku, we have to get out of here! Someone is coming!" Bulma warned.

Goku didn't want to leave Pan. He just found her, he was her first friend. He didn't feel right leaving her to be alone again. But if he didn't leave now Pan could be punished and he couldn't let that happen. He didn't the only thing he thought was right.

"Pan, I'm sorry. I know we just met but I have to go for now. I can't let them see me or they might punish you and I don't want that, I don't want to see you hurt. I promise this wont be the last time we see each other. I promise I will come back, okay? Will you hold onto that promise until we meet again?" Goku told her desperately.

Pan couldn't help but believe him. She wanted deep down to have some hope, so much so that she nodded, "Okay…But remember you promised."

Goku smiled and on instinctively he kissed her cheek, "See you soon, Pan."

She blushed as Goku and Bulma quickly made their way out of her room and locked the door. Goku jumped into the carrier just as the guards approached.

"Mrs. Bulma, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the memorial ceremony?" One guard asked.

"Not like its any of your business, besides I could be asking you the same thing." She answered smugly.

The guard wanted to lash out but knew the general would have his head, "Sorry ma'am but there has to be some guards to stay behind and watch the facility. Unfortunately we got stuck with the job."

"Well then back to work." Bulma ordered as she walked back to Goku's cell with the carrier.

"I can't stand that bitch. Ordering us like she's the boss here. Using the general's crush on her to get her way." One of the guards said to the other.

The other guard smirk, "We should take her down a few notches."

"What! Are you crazy?" Said the more passive guard.

The violent guard grinned, "All we have to do is make Bulma look like a traitor and if the general values his life he'll have the traitor taken care of. Personally I'm hoping that bitch will finally get treated like the slut she is."

The other guard smirked as well, "I'd love to be in on that. But how do we get her to make a traitorous move?"

The perverted guard chuckled, "We use little Goku of course. Trust me the other guards can't stand her. All we have to do is get them to help us out and I have a plan to get back at her."

Bulma quickly got Goku back into his room. She was surprised at how energetic the young alien seemed to be.

"Goku?" She asked curiously.

Goku couldn't help but smile, "Bulma, thank you so much. I know you put yourself at risk doing that. Thank you for that. I'm so happy I finally got to speak with her."

Bulma rested on Goku's bed, "So what was she like?"

Goku's expression became sad, "She was hurting inside. I could see it in her eyes…she was sad. It was weird…her voice was shaky…It made me want to cry. I made a promise to her I would see her again…I have to get back to her soon."

"Goku I don't know if that is going to be easy." Bulma tried to explain.

Goku shook his head, "No…I have to get back to her, Bulma. I don't think you understand. She was sad at first but when we talked for a little while she became happy even if she was hesitant. I think she's careful about being happy because…well I felt like she gave up on hope. So I made her a promise I would come back and if I keep my promise maybe she'll believe in hope again. I have to try…she's my own kind."

Bulma sat up and smile softly, "Goku….you really like her don't you?"

Goku blushed, "Shut up…that's not it at all. She's part of my race and she's a good person in need of help so I'm going to help her. It has nothing to do with romance."

Bulma giggled, "Of course it doesn't, Goku." She said sarcastically.

In Pan's room the young girl was cuddled up in her sheets and as she started to fall to sleep she thought of Goku and how nice it was to have someone care about her, "Goku…" She whispered and softly smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I don't want to give away any spoilers so I'll keep this short and sweet. I originally was going to make this chapter longer to include some stuff with Pan and Goku but I thought the villains needed a chapter to establish themselves in this story, so I'll write one focusing mainly on Pan and Goku next time. Basically this chapter will skip ahead a little bit so we can move the story closer to the fun part. Enjoy everyone and as always review!

**The Following Afternoon (Emperor Akrof Gergan's Speech at Red Ribbon Army Victory Memorial):**

"My faithful citizens we gather here to mark the two year anniversary of our victory over the renegade Red Ribbon Army. Like all who have dared to stand in our way they were crushed…no they were nearly erased from existence. The dying cry of our enemies is celebratory music to our ears. Am I right?" The Emperor spoke victoriously.

The people cheered for their ruler. Some cheered out of true loyalty toward the Gergan government. Some cheered to protect themselves though really they feared the government and hated its ways. It didn't matter to the Emperor why they cheered all he wanted was their absolute loyalty whether through love of country or fear.

He gave his subjects a wicked grin, "We don not show mercy nor compassion to those who stand against us. We welcome their death and relish in the pleasures of war! The look of fear in the eyes of our enemies is enough to stir our passion to battle! This is the philosophy that spurred our great empire to its rightful place as the strongest nation on Earth!"

He pointed to the banner behind him and smirked, "That is why today I welcome you all to the celebration of death!"

With that the banner came down revealing the top generals and commanders of the Red Ribbon Army. General Blue, General White, Colonel Silver, Colonel Yellow, General Black, and Commander Red all were on their knees handcuffed and their mouths stitched shut.

Some of the more bloodthirsty members of Gergan society were cheering as they realized the spectacule they were about to witness. Other citizens cringed at the savage event that was about to take place before their very eyes.

"Go on and mock them! Make them look like the fools they are before we send them to the cold oblivion of damnation. Anyone who opposes me deserves eternal damnation, am I right? So let us send them to their fate!" The Emperor lowered his hand giving the soldiers the signal to fire.

As the citizens threw trash and food of all types at the Red Ribbon Army leaders the soldiers fired killing each one of the men in front of all the citizens gathered there, men, women, and children alike. The blood of the Gergan enemies spilled off the platform and into the crowd itself. With the excitement of his subjects evident the Emperor took his leave and retreated to car where his general was waiting.

The Emperor was a young man in his mid to late twenties. He was a man of the fine taste but cruelty was his true talent. Indeed, he was the grand artist of torture. The cruel and sadistic punishments that his test subjects and prisoners were put through was something that surely went against not only man made law but laws of nature, abominations of nature.

His art of cruelty was second only to his talent of secrecy. Very few of his own citizens let alone other nations knew of the secret bases where his nightmarish experiments took place. To many of the Gergan citizens their young emperor with his dark black hair, his onyx colored eyes, and skin so pale and cold it was like ice, was a hero of the people. Though their town were slowly decaying and their meals were not as lavish as they once were, the great majority of citizens were cut off from the outside world and brainwashed into believing this hell on Earth was a heavenly paradise where they were protected from outsiders.

Emperor Akrof smirked at his general, "How goes the search for the old man?"

"Dr. Gero escaped us but we believe we are closing in on his location." General Krawford explained.

"Oh and what evidence do you have to support that claim?" The Emperor asked.

The General grinned and presented the Emperor with a list of names, "What is this?" Questioned the Emperor.

"A list of former Red Ribbon Army soldiers reportedly aiding Dr. Gero. We promised then pardon of crimes if they led us to the Dr." The General answered proudly.

Emperor Akrof smiled wickedly, "Double Agents. Dr. Gero thinks the soldiers work for him when in fact they are nothing but spineless cowards out to save their own worthless hides. When do you expect to have the Dr.?"

"Within the next couple of months if not sooner. Apparently the doctor does not go out in public himself. Once one of our double agents gain ranks into his personal soldiers and finds the location of Dr. Gero then there will be no escape for the old fool." General Krawford replied.

Emperor Akrof gripped his fist in satisfaction, "Now that is what I call results. Excellent work, General."

Bulma listened in to the whole ceremony on her radio as she pulled into her home she cried, "Even the citizens are bloodthirsty. How could it have come to this point? Worse of all I'm partly to blame for this whole mess."

**Three Months Later (Dr. Gero's hidden base):**

Beaten and betrayed the brilliant scientist of the ruined Red Ribbon Army lay on the floor with his blood mixing into the bushy white mustache on his face. Seeing the shadows of Gergan soldiers approaching the doctor tried to stand up and hide but his attempts were in vain as each time he found himself falling into a puddle of blood. Before he could try again he found the Emperor of Gergan himself standing above him.

"How did it come to this, Dr. Gero? One of the most brilliant minds if not the most brilliant in the world laying beaten in a puddle of his own blood before the feet of his enemies." The Emperor said as he placed his foot on the old man's shoulder resulting in a cringe from the evil genius.

"Don't worry old man. I'm not going to kill you. Your brain is far too valuable to discard so easily. That is why I tracked you down. You see I need your help." The Emperor explained.

Dr. Gero coughed up some blood on Emperor Akrof's expensive boots, "I'd rather die here like a dog than aid you."

The Emperor smirked, "You're so very full of pride, my dear doctor. But if I'm correct then I believe the one thing a mad scientist adores more than his pride is the chance to create something truly suspendous."

Dr. Gero winced in curiosity, "What are you babbling on about?"

The Emperor knew he had the doctor's attention, "Almost 8 years ago my soldiers discovered two space pods and inside them were babies from another world. When we scanned the two brats we found something very interesting. The children were gifted with latent hidden strength unlike anything this planet has ever witnessed. Of course to keep the children under control we strategically have kept their natural super physical abilities a secret from even them. If however we could control these kids while at the same drawing out their strength then it would make them the ultimate weapons of war and no one could ever stand in our way again. We would be unstoppable. So I ask you Dr. Gero, does that peak your interest?"

The doctor could not hold back his excitement at the chance to experiment with two alien children. This was a rare opportunity indeed. The doctor swallowed his pride and knew he had to take this chance.

"How can I help you, exactly?" Dr. Gero asked.

The Emperor gave a sadistic smile, "Come back to my laboratory with me and I will explain everything."

Dr. Gero was helped to his feet by some soldiers and shook the Emperor's hand. Both men smiling with evil delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm on spring break this week so I'm going to try to have 2 new chapters posted by Sunday night, 3 if I can manage it. Enjoy the chapter everyone and review as always!

It had been months since Goku saw Pan. He hoped that she didn't think he was a liar, that he may not come back. Goku was bound and determined to see her again. The only question that remained was when he would see her again. As different as today would be, maybe today would be the day he would see Pan again.

"Hey Goku." Bulma said as she entered his room.

Goku looked at her, "Oh hey Bulma."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Goku sighed, "Its Pan. Its been so long since I saw her, I hope she doesn't think I forgot about her."

Bulma smiled weakly, "I'm sure she doesn't think that. Besides I think you two have something special." She said as she quickly sat down on his bed.

Goku looked concerned, "Are you okay? You look pale."

She nodded, "I'll be fine. I've just had a bad night."

"Umm…Goku I've been told that they want you to participate in a training exercise today." Bulma informed him.

Goku rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing that the army isn't doing this for just fun and games, huh?"

Bulma shook her head, "Sorry Goku."

Goku stood up, "No problem. I'll just play along with their little games for now."

"Goku just be careful. These guys get their kicks by hurting people. They'll try and torture you as much as possible without killing you." She warned him.

Goku felt a small shiver go up his spine, "I know that. But like you said, they wont kill me. As an alien I'm too valuable to them. As long as I survive that is all that matters."

Goku looked at her, "So lets get going. I want to get this over with so I can start licking my wounds tonight."

To both Bulma and Goku's surprise they weren't taken to the normal training room but to an underground wildlife facility that resembled a vast jungle.

"What is this?" Bulma asked.

A creepy old man approached them and smirked, "I'm glad you asked, my dear. Beautiful isn't it? A grand scale artificial jungle designed based on the harshest jungle terrain on the planet. A perfect battle field to test such a marvelous specimen as this young boy." He looked at Goku like a greedy treasure hunter.

"And who are you?" Bulma asked disturbed by the old man's disgusting delight.

"Why my dear, I'm hurt. I surprised you don't recognize me. I am the genius mind behind the Red Ribbon Army. I am Dr. Gero." He answered with pride.

Bulma's jaw dropped, "Dr. Gero! But why are you working with us? I thought Gergan and the Red Ribbon Army were enemies."

The Dr. smirked and replied, "I go where my genius might best serve a purpose. The Gergan military needs my assistance in examining not only this alien boy but the female as well."

Bulma and Goku both felt their hearts sink, "Female?" They questioned together.

Dr. Gero looked at Goku, "That's right. You see you're not the only one of your kind. There is female of your race in our possession as well."

With that the doctor pulled the sheet off a cage that Pan was trapped inside.

"Pan…" Goku whispered.

Bulma quickly glared at him to make him shut up before he revealed they had already met Pan.

Pan raised her head, her eyes widened when she saw Goku and as soon as she started to say something, Goku shook his head and Pan stopped herself from talking.

Dr. Gero patted the cage and said, "I'm sure this comes as a surprise to you to see that you are not alone on this planet. I'm sure you also realize that we didn't finally bring you two together for a heart warming little picnic either."

"So what did you bring them here for?" Bulma questioned.

The Dr. sported a twisted grin, "Like you were told before. This is a training exercise. The army has observed these two specimen separately but now as they have grown older it has been decided that they should start engaging in experiments together."

"For what purpose? What is this all leading up to?" She questioned again.

Dr. Gero turned from Bulma and answered, "That is none of your business. That is classified information and you aren't approved to have access to it."

"I am assigned as Goku's caretaker, you know." She argued.

Dr. Gero sighed in annoyance, "A position you may soon be relieved of if you don't stop meddling in things that we prefer you not to know."

Dr. Gero's threat had its desired effect as Bulma decided it was best for Goku not to continue her questioning. After all he was in a far better position right now than if some uncaring brute was in charge of his well being.

Dr. Gero opened Pan's cage and immediately the girl ran toward Goku and grabbed him. Instinctively Goku put his arms around her.

The Dr. grinned, "Excellent. She barely knows you yet she already has a sense of comfort toward you."

The Dr. opened a gate which led into the jungle area, "Well no time to waste. You two have to go in here and survive for 48 hours."

Goku grinned, "That's it? You want us to hang out in the jungle for 48 hours? No problem."

The Dr. smirked, "I said you had to survive for 48 hours. I think you'll find this jungle is more dangerous that what it appears on the outside."

Goku gave the doctor an angry glare, "I've survived almost 8 years in this hell the army has put me through. 48 hours in a fake jungle is going to be like nothing."

"Bold words for a child." The Dr. responded.

As Goku and Pan began to enter the jungle Goku turned and looked at Bulma, "I'll be fine and Pan will be too. I promise" Goku assured Bulma.

As soon as the gate behind them closed Goku headed into the jungle with Pan. For whatever the jungle may hold in terms of danger, Goku was still glad he had two days alone in this place to spend with Pan.

"Goku…why were you gone for so long?" Pan asked.

Goku pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to come back sooner but there was never an opportunity for me to get to you."

Pan held to him tightly, "So you always intended to keep your promise?"

Goku nuzzled his nose in her black hair, "Always. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you again as soon as I could."

"Goku I don't want to be alone anymore. You are the only person who was ever nice to me." She admitted as tears started to make their way down her cheeks and onto his clothes.

"Pan I am so sorry. Listen to me though, I promise you wont be locked in this place forever. My friend Bulma, the blue haired lady, and I are planning a way to escape. I promise you I will take you with us and you will never ever see the inside of this place ever again. Do you believe me?" He asked.

Pan nodded, "Of course I do. I just want to be with you."

Goku blushed a deep red, "You will be Pan. I'll take care of you. Just stay strong for me until we escape and then I promise from that point on I will take care of you." He closed his eyes and relished in the moment, he was happy, really happy.

Then there was a roar and the sound of moving brush. Goku looked up to see an abnormally large mutated lion jump from the bushes. He only had a second to act and quickly moved Pan behind him so he could shield her.

Before he could react he felt the beast dig its claws into his chest. As soon as the lion's paw touched the ground Goku grabbed Pan from behind and jumped back. The lion charged for a second attack and that is when his natural saiyan powers instinctively kicked in. Before he knew it he did something he had never done before. He fired a ki blast right into the lion's face causing the monster to be flown backwards. With the lion stunned Goku took his chance, grabbed Pan, and ran into the jungle to hide from the predator.

He spotted a cave and ran into it with Pan. They hid in the darkness and Goku sat on the floor recovering from the shock of his injury.

"Goku! You're hurt!" Pan said touching his wound gently.

Goku had to admit, it hurt like hell. It stung and the pain ran deep. That animal had missed his lungs by only a few inches.

"I'll be okay. I just need a moment and I need to stop the bleeding." Goku breathed heavy as Pan ripped a piece of his sleeve off and used it to pat the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"I guess Dr. Gero was telling the truth. This jungle is a lot more dangerous that what it seems." Goku admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been busy with college but thankfully I've caught a break tonight. Enjoy everyone. Make sure to review as always.

Goku stared at his palm and puzzled over what just happened, "What was that? What did I shoot out of my hand?"

Pan finished cleaning his wound and said, "I don't know but I'm glad it happened or else that lion would have killed us both."

"Its not over yet. We could just hide out in this cave until time is up and we're set free but if I know the army like I think I do, we'll be forced out of this cave." Goku commented as he put his shirt back on.

Unknown to Goku and Pan, Dr. Gero was watching everything from a command room, "Poor fools. They've had enough time to rest." The twisted Dr. pressed a button causing something terrible to happen in the cave.

Suddenly the cave began to shake and started to cave in, "Lets get the heck out of here!" Goku grabbed Pan's hand and jumped out of the cave with her. He looked back and saw the cave was completely sealed off.

"Like I said, they wont make this easy on us." Goku grunted with disgust.

Pan looked down, "Why are they doing this to us?"

Goku turned to look at her and answered, "Because they're evil. Regardless of what anyone tells you, some people are truly just pure evil and can't be redeemed, at least not by mortal standards. Some people see life as being so cheap that they think nothing of it when they take another's life, or torture another living creature."

Pan looked at Goku and sighed, "I wonder if all humans are evil deep inside."

Goku shook his head, "No, Bulma was always good to me. Plus there are all the victims of the Gergan government, they didn't deserve what happened to them. I can just imagine the fear that consumed their hearts as their life was forcefully ripped away from them, and then they finally closed their eyes to sleep in the state of death. Its because of those innocent lives that I swear I will one day completely and utterly destroy the Gergan government and I will rain catastrophic revenge down on every single one of those SONS OF BITCHES!" Goku shouted in an anger that frightened Pan.

"You really hate them, don't you?" She asked quivering slightly.

He nodded, "Its all I think about, its what I dream about. Now lets keep moving before something attacks us again."

Pan followed him and wondered what would happen if Goku was allowed to let his anger flow. To be honest the thought scared her but still she understood him completely, she couldn't deny the anger in her own heart.

Feeling anxious over being in this artificial jungle Pan decided to try and lighten the mood, "So you mentioned us getting out of this facility one day. What would we do if we did?"

Goku stopped and smiled, "I'd like to find a nice little home in the mountains somewhere, a place where I can rest and wont be bothered. But of course you'll always be welcomed, Pan."

She smiled as well, this was the side of him she liked, "That sounds nice. I'd like to find our race though."

Goku looked puzzled, "I don't know if I would want to find our race. They must not have wanted us if they left us on this planet alone."

Pan shook her head, "Maybe there was an emergency and they had to send us here. Maybe there are others like us out there in space somewhere."

"How do we even know our race is peaceful? Then again they can't be as bad as how some humans act." Goku commented with venom in his voice.

"Goku listen don't let…" Pan started to say but was interrupted by a loud roar.

Goku grabbed Pan and started to run, "I guess our feline friend found us!"

Pan looked back to see the lion running as fast as it could, "Uh Goku he's catching up with us!"

Goku pushed himself as hard as he could and ran even faster. He noticed Pan couldn't keep up so he swung her into his arms and ran faster. "Forget this! If I could fire that blast out of my hand before then I can do it again!"

Goku threw Pan up in the air, "Grab onto a tree!" He shouted.

She did just as she was told and looked down at Goku, "Get up here!" She shouted.

Goku shook his head, "No way! I'm stopping this thing right now."

Goku stuck his palm out, "Fire!" But nothing happened.

The lion jumped onto Goku and tackled him to the ground. As the lion's huge jaws opened Goku knew he was about to be killed. Little did he know that Dr. Gero was watching the whole thing and could control the jungle from a command board. He was about to press a button that would activate a microchip in the lion that would shock the beast until it was knocked out.

But Goku did something that stopped the lion dead in its tracks. Something inside of him, something buried in his DNA was triggered and soon this new power was unleashed on the lion.

"AAAAAAAAH!" With a shout energy swirled around Goku's body. The energy was so violent so intense that it burned the lion alive until only ashes remained. After exerting so much power Goku fell unconscious.

Pan sat there stunned by what she had just witnessed, "What did Goku just do? Can I do that too? What are we?"

Her questions were only met with a sharp pain from a poisonous thorn that was shot from an artificial plant, courtesy of Dr. Gero of course. The poison took its desired effect quickly and Pan fell unconscious, falling from the tree and landing on Goku's chest.

A few moments later the sleeping saiyans were laying on lab beds with the awe struck Dr. Gero standing above them.

"My God in heaven, these two are extraordinary. Their power would be more than enough to take over this or any world. Just imagine what could be done with an army of these two." The twisted Doctor smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this story has been kind of slow paced but I'm happy to say that this chapter finally is the point I've been wanting to get to so I can get into the really good parts of my story. The story from here on out is going to get a lot more interesting. Review and enjoy everyone!

Since the day Pan and Goku had their trial in the artificial jungle, the army has been letting the two alien children live in the same prison chamber. It has been three years since then. Goku and Pan were no longer children but preteens now at the age of ten. The army had changed over the past three years. It seemed like recently their time and effort had been pulled toward some kind of new goal. It was like they were preparing for something. All of this had been troubling Goku and he expressed his concern to Pan.

Pan awoke in the middle of the night to find Goku standing up and obviously deep in thought.

"Goku, are you okay?" She questioned.

Goku looked up at her and sighed, "Not really. I'm concerned. The military has been acting strange the past few months, like they are getting ready for something big."

Pan sat up, "What do you think may be going on?"

"I'm not sure, Pan. But listen I need you to know something. We're not going to be here for very much longer." Goku smirked.

Pan looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Goku winked, "The government screwed up is what I'm saying. Just wait, you'll see."

Before Pan could question him further the door creaked open and Bulma stood there with a grim look on her face.

"What is it, Bulma?" Goku asked.

Bulma looked at Goku and said, "Goku…Dr. Gero wants to examine you two to see if you have reached um…puberty."

"Puberty? What in the world is that?" Goku and Pan both looked confused.

Bulma blushed, "Well you see….at your age humans go through changes in their body that cause them to have babies. It takes a boy and a girl to have a baby and to be honest I'm going into detail about that with you two. But anyways Dr. Gero wants to see if your kind also goes through puberty at this age."

Goku and Pan looked frightened, "Why do they want to do that to us? Seriously are they that sick they have to mess with us like that?"

Bulma sighed, "Goku honey, I know. I don't know what they plan to do to you but if they cross the line I'll stop them even if I have to give up my own life."

Goku's eyes widened, "Not going to happen. I'll stop them myself if I have to."

"Anyways we better hurry before they get mad." Bulma led the two preteens down the hall and down many flights of stairs until they finally reach the very bottom of the underground facility.

"How far down is this place anyways?" Goku asked.

Bulma looked at him and answered, "There are a total of 24 levels below ground. They expanded this place and made it stronger after you two arrived here. Before you two came along this place was only 5 levels below ground."

Goku smirked, in the past year or so he had begun to understand why they feared him and Pan, why they reinforced this facility.

Before he knew it they were standing at the door. When it opened there was the disgusting looking doctor with his bushy mustache and piercing eyes that could send chills down a small child's spine. It used to send a chill down his spine but now the only thing that he felt when he had to look at this pathetic excuse for a human was a sickening gut twisting feeling in his stomach.

"Hello doctor." Bulma said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I assume you've informed the subjects about what we plan to do today? I can assure these two there is no need to worry, well at least not for Goku. He's going to enjoy today's test I'm sure." Dr. Gero explained.

Goku suddenly felt unnerved by what the doctor said, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, Goku, there is only one way to test if you two have hit puberty." Dr. Gero began to get a twisted smirk on his face.

"Goku, you'll have to rape Pan and…impregnate her." He grinned widely.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror, "NO! Dr. Gero you can't do this! They're ten years old for goodness sake!"

Goku and Pan looked confused, "What is rape and impregnation?" Pan asked worryingly.

Bulma answered chillingly, "It means they want Goku to force you to have sex with him."

Goku suddenly realized what that meant and he was horrified. He looked angrily at Dr. Gero, "There is no way I'm doing that to Pan. If Pan and I were going to do something like that it would be out of love not because you force us to. And I sure as hell not going to make a baby just so you can rip my child from its mother's arms and keep the baby trapped down here and torture like you have me."

"You still don't get it. Ask yourself why we want you two to have children. Why has the government done what has done to you two up until now, why it allowed you and Pan to finally be together after so long. You want to know why?" The doctor asked.

Then the twisted doctor answered his own question, "We put you both through so many trials and extremely trying training all for the sake of exploiting your hidden alien strength. That way you two would be in top condition when we decide to breed you. You see we plan on breeding you both to death because…we want a whole army of creatures just like you two!"

Goku, Pan, and Bulma all looked shocked and horrified.

"You're sick…." Pan said as she shook in fear.

Dr. Gero was enjoying the look of fear on their faces, "You two, your strength has no limits, it runs so deep to your cores. That is why the military pushed you both, because we knew you two would be the ultimate weapons. That is when it was decided we would breed you, forcing you to create an army of children all with the same kind of power you both possess. With an army of weapons like you two, the Gergan government would be invincible. When I was captured they explained this plan to me and I just could not turn down the opportunity to see the birth of the ultimate army, something far greater than even the Red Ribbon Army."

That was the last straw Goku was literally shaking with anger, "You're absolutely right, Dr. Gero. Pan and I do possess incredible power. After all these years of being pushed by the army I realized that myself which is exactly why I never let my true power show. But now that I know how far you people are willing to go for the sake of power, I'm not holding anything back."

Dr. Gero looked worried, "What?"

"Watch this you fool!" Goku said with an almost evil grin. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He roared and his power was set free. The whole room, no the whole bottom level of the facility was filled with his energy.

Dr. Gero was thrown back into a corner and barely able to stand after the immense eruption of power.

Dr. Gero cleaned the blood from his lips and staggered to speak, "What are you? I never expected you to have this much power!"

Dr. Gero knew he was in trouble. He decided to play his trump card and looked at Bulma, "I'd tell your little friend to calm down or else your parents will be the ones to pay for his defiance."

Goku's eyes widened and he looked at Bulma, "Your parents?"

Bulma nodded, "Goku…when the government found out that my father was a genius they forced him to work here, along with my mother. Then the general used my parents lives as a bargaining chip to get me to work here, because the general wants to marry me."

"Bulma…I'm so sorry." Goku said sincerely.

"So which will it be, Bulma? Goku could use his power to break out of here and you three would be free. But if he does that you're parents are going to die." With that Dr. Gero threw a capsule on the ground revealing a monitor and on the monitor were Bulma's parents being held down by a group of soldiers.

"Mom…dad no!" Bulma cried.

"Stop this, Dr. Gero! Or else I'll make you pay!" Goku threatened.

The sick doctor scoffed, "Oh please, you're in no position to make any threats. Now get that little slut pregnant or Bulma's parents die."

Goku looked at Pan then back at the monitor and cried silently, "I can't hurt Pan…but I don't want Bulma's parents to die. Damn it, what do I do!"

Pan could see Goku struggling with a decision and decided to make this easier for him, "Goku…just do it…at least if I'm being forced to do this, I know I'm being forced to with someone I really love."

Goku cried even more, "Pan…"

Then everyone heard Dr. Briefs voice coming from the monitor speakers, "Bulma…if you're watching this then please listen, sweetheart. Your mother and I we've seen these people do some horrible things and I'm afraid I wont live long enough to see the world as a brighter place. But maybe with people like you there is hope. So if they are holding us hostage to force you to do anything, then…let us go. We love you, sweetheart. But please don't let the hope of restoring peace die just because of us. Just let us go…"

Bulma cried so hard, "Mom…dad…"

Bulma didn't look up. She thought about her father's plea and with every ounce of strength in her body she finally was able to barely say, "Goku…get us out of here."

Goku looked at Bulma and realized what she wanted him to do. "I'm so sorry Bulma…"

Goku charged up his energy, grabbed Bulma and grabbed Pan and shot through the roof as fast as he could.

Dr. Gero looked at the hole in the ceiling and shouted, "NOOO! That little brat!"

Dr. Gero looked at the monitor and said, "Kill those fools"

Without hesitation the soldiers shot both of Bulma's parents dead just as the doctor had warned.

Dr. Gero once again stared at the whole in the ceiling, "Goku, Bulma, Pan….I swear I will hunt you down and make each of you feel the wrath of hell on Earth. Let the hunt begin, you fools."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. College was taking up a lot of time, but I'm finished with this semester so I've got all summer to update stories. enjoy and review as always!

Goku flew as far as he could until his energy finally was about to give out. He still hadn't mastered flying yet. He flew into a dense forest where he thought the army's tanks would never be able to cross into. As soon as he landed he dropped Bulma and Pan and punched an old tree as hard as he could causing it to fall.

Tears poured down his face, "Bulma…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…."

Bulma looked down, "Its okay…" She lied.

Goku shook his head, "Don't give me that crap…I'm the one responsible for your parents being killed…you should hate me."

"I could never hate you…" She said truthfully.

Goku ran over to Bulma and looked at her with eyes full of tears and self hate, "Don't do that…" Goku handed her a rock, "Come on…what are you waiting for? Hurt me!"

Bulma busted out into tears and threw the rock into a bush, "Just shut up! Why would I want to hurt you! You're the only family I have left…I can't lose you too…"

Goku was stunned to say the least. Even after the tragic deaths of her parents caused by his actions, his choice, Bulma not only considered him a friend still, but she also considered him to be like family. How could she still have those kind of feelings for him.

Goku backed away and turned from her, "Fine…" He said solemnly.

He sat against a large tree and there was a tense silence between the trio. Pan sat against a bush and pulled her knees up to her chest, burrying her face into her arms, crying softly about everything that had just happened. It was odd the feelings she was experiencing. She was so happy to be free of that miserable facility, but she was also devastated by the tragic price that was paid for their freedom.

"Bulma…I'm sorry…" Was all Pan could say.

Bulma just looked up to acknowledge the girl before immediately looking back down at the ground.

"So where do we go from here?" Goku asked himself. "The army will be looking for us."

Bulma looked over at Goku and said, "There is a small village to the far north. They'll never think to look there, but it would take forever for us to make a trip there without getting caught."

"At least we could have some peace so I say the trip would be well worth it." Goku answered.

Pan looked down, "I'll do whatever you two think is best."

Goku walked over to her and kneeled down in front of Pan, "Listen, don't think any of this is your fault. You're free now, and I'll protect you. Everything will work itself out, trust me."

"I do." Pan answered honestly.

Goku smiled, "We'll be far away from all this madness soon and you'll never have to look back."

Goku turned around and said, "Okay, I'm going to take a look around."

Bulma watched as Goku headed into the forest. She closed her eyes and tried to sort her emotions out. She should hate him, but she knew he did what he thought was right, and her father told them to escape.

Goku kept marching until he came across a small cabin in the woods and smiled, "Great, I hope these people are friendly."

Goku stepped out of the bushes and waved his hand, "Excuse me, but could you help me and my friends out?"

The family outside looked frightened, "Are you with the Gergan army?"

Goku shook his head, "No…in fact me and my friends escape from the army. We need shelter at least for the night if you don't mind."

The father nodded, "Of course you can stay. Any enemy of the army is a friend of ours."

"Great, I'll go get my friends and be right back! Thank You." Goku said before taking off back for Bulma and Pan.

Pan looked up to see Goku coming back, "What is it, Goku?"

Goku smiled, "Found some nice folks and some shelter to boot. So lets go."

Bulma stood up and went ahead of Goku and Pan. The young alien boy knew it would take forever for his and Bulma's relationship to get back to normal, if it ever would.

"Goku…I feel like I'm a third wheel." Pan admitted.

Goku hugged her close, "That's not true. Listen Pan, things are rough right now but its better to be out here than to be back in that stupid facility."

Pan nodded, "Just…okay…" She sighed.

Goku felt bad for her. He really wanted to cheer her up somehow. Right now though things were too dangerous.

Just then the two kids heard Bulma running back toward them. Goku looked confused, "What's wrong?"

Bulma was frantic, "That family, they're calling the army. Trust me, the government will respond. They're desperate to find us. We have got to get out of here as fast as possible. Goku, can you fly us out of here?"

Goku shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't. I'm out of energy, I'll need some rest and food."

"We don't have time for that! Look!" Pan pointed up.

The trio froze in fear at the sight of three army helicopters hovering in the air.

"Roger, we have confirmation the targets are indeed the subjects and traitor." A helicopter pilot reported back to the military camp near by. "Remember men, we bring the subjects back alive, the traitor scientist can be killed or captured!" One pilot told the other two.

Goku looked at the girls and whispered, "Run…"

Bulma nodded and grabbed Pan's hand pulling her into the forest. A helicopter was about to take off after them but Goku fired what little energy he had left causing it to hit one helicopter that then crashed into another. With only one helicopter left the pilot was forced to stay and make sure Goku didn't escape.

"Alright you two, the rest is up to you. Get somewhere safe." Goku fell to the ground exhausted.

Just then Goku heard a yell from a man and then the sound of a sword cutting metal, followed by a loud crash. Goku barely was able to open his eyes enough to see a man with long wild hair and a scar on his cheek. The man was smiling and told Goku he would be okay. So with that Goku fell unconscious, his final thought before falling asleep being that this man was hopefully friendly.

Off at the nearby military camp General Krawford was angered greatly by the pitiful news his soldiers had to report, "I'm sorry, sir, but the fugitives escaped. We can't find them"

General Krawford shot the man point blank, "This is pathetic! The greatest military on Earth and we can't even catch two kids and a scientist? I want everyone last one of you out there searching for them! You don't eat or sleep until those three are one their way back to a facility! If you don't then you'll end up like these poor fools." He pointed to the poor family that had called the army about Goku and the others.

"These fools thought they would be reward with money to support their family if they turned in the fugitives. Well if they really wanted to be rewarded they should have kept the targets near their home until we got their. Now they wont even be leaving with their lives." General Krawford gave the order to shoot and like clockwork a couple of soldiers fired killing the whole family.

The other soldiers clearly got the point, "Yes sir!" All the soldiers shouted and took off into the woods to begin their hunt.

Krawford sat down and rubbed his forehead, "I suppose I should contact the Emperor about the way things are going."

Krawford enter his tent and accessed the video link to the Emeperor's office. In a moment the young emperor appeared on screen looking very dissatisfied.

Emperor Akrof Gergan spoke without a hint of emotion in his tone, "What do you have to report general?"

General Krawford felt uneasy that he had to report bad news, "We have confirmed that the three targets have escaped, but we believe they are still in the forest somewhere and my men will be working 24/7 to capture them."

Emperor Gergan scoffed, "I doubt it, all the same you will try to capture them, but since I don't have confidence in you at this point I have already prepared a back up plan."

"What is it, sir?" Krawford asked.

"None of your concern. What is your concern is this, I know you have a desire to make that scientist Bulma your personal tramp but if you let that get in the way of my goals, I promise you that you will end up like the good doctor here." The Emperor smirked and turned the camera toward a screen showing Dr. Gero in a prison beaten badly for letting Goku and the others escape.

General Krawford nodded, "I…understand sir."

"I'm glad you do, over and out." The Emperor said and then the screen went black.

General Krawford stepped outside his tent and looked at a near by mountain, "Sorry Bulma, but you're not worth me losing my life. You will die."


End file.
